


Losing yourself

by Archer11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Please I'm just sad, Wilbur is just going crazy, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer11/pseuds/Archer11
Summary: Tommy watches as Wilbur slowly loses himself to the darkness
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 37





	Losing yourself

"Well... _That was pretty easy_.” A man stood at the top of the podium a sinister smile playing on his lips as he looked down at the people below, “Y'know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP? And the day I said I was running? An election that I won, by the way... I said _things are gonna change._ ” The man spread his arms out wide, “I looked every citizen of _L'manburg_ in the eyes and I said 'You listen to me…” His voice dropped sending shivers down the people's spines, “ _This place will be a lot different tomorrow_.” His sinister smile gave way into a cheerfully fake ton “Let's start making it happen. My first decree, as the President of L'manburg…”

A young boy grabbed onto the arm of the brown haired man next to him in desperation “Wilbur- Wilbur surly not-”

The man on the stage continued, the volume of his voice raising for all to hear, “The _**EMPEROR**_ , of this GREAT COUNTRY!”

The brown haired man Wilbur just shook his head in defeat as he gazed up at the podium “Tommy we are citizens tonight... _Just listen to Schlatt._ ”

“IS TO REVOKE!! THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT! GET 'EM OUTTA HERE!" Schlatt roared with laughter as he looked down at the dumb founded faces of the former president and right hand man, fear evident in their eyes.

Yells of shock rang throughout the stadium as people retrieved their weapons pointing them towards Wilbur and Tommy. Some just stared up at Schlatt in shock of what he had just declared while others screamed up at him in anger.

“Tommy, TOMMY RUN.” Wilbur grabbed a frozen Tommy out of the way of arrows flying past, one hitting Wilbur in the shoulder making him stumble as he fled with Tommy into the night away from the home they had built, away from their family and friends and those who had supported them. And as they ran the only thing they could think of was how this petty scrabble had turned into a horrid nightmare.

\--

It had been a month since their banishment from L’manburg and thirty minutes since Schlatt had given a speech about having a festival to celebrate the new country of _Manburg_. Wilbur was disgusted by the change of name, he had fought a war for that country. For his country. The echoes of the past war whispered in his head, the scars from that war were still fresh but only seemed like a distant memory now.

_*Flashback*_

_A man in a green hoodie with his face covered by a smiling white mask stood outside of L’manburg as he declared his declaration of war. “Tommy and Wilbur, and the rest of... L'Manchildburg. We are at war. There is no mercy. We have burnt down Tubbo's house, we have planted TNT-cannons around your land, we have cobblestone-walled the outside, and we have shot ONE warning shot inside your walls. We have NO MERCY! NO MERCY FOR YOU! We will BURN DOWN your houses, we will KILL everything inside your walls, and we will TAKE BACK the land that is rightfully ours, if you do not surrender. I wanna see WHITE FLAGS! WHITE FLAGS, OUTSIDE YOUR BASE, BY TOMORROW, AT DAWN, OR YOU ARE DEAD!"_

_*Fast forward*_

_Tommy had looked up at Wilbur, his eyes conflicted, “Do i shoot him Will or do I aim for the sky?” Wilbur had sighed as he placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. The boy was still young, merley 16, yet he was about to face the leader of their enemies with only an arrow in hand and one life. A life he was choosing to put on the line for he felt it was right. “Tommy I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.” And with that Wilbur had watched and counted down from ten as Tommy and the masked man pulled out their bows and shot...._

_*Flashback end*_

They had won that war but now another had started, a war between old friends. Wilbur looked behind towards Tommy as they trekked through the forest. Wilbur had watched as his very own son had torn down the walls, they had built to keep him safe, in front of him. Schlatt had turned his own son against him, even Tommy’s best friend Tubbo had been given the position of being Schlatt’s right hand man, imprisoning the poor boy. Wilbur knew they had to take back L’manburg for it was their right, they may have lost the election but they built the damn place so he could care less. But as Wilbur watched from the shadows as Schlatt announced the festival. The people had cheered in joy, even Tubbo had a smile on his face as Schlatt said Tubbo would be giving a speech.

Wilbur stopped in his tracks, Tommy glancing at him curiously from behind. "Tommy, I've got a question for you.” Tommy nodded his head for Wilbur to continue. “This festival, this is a... this is a good idea. This doesn't seem like a bad thing... like, this doesn't seem evil. Y'know?” Tommy furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Wilbur what do you mean-” Wilbur cut him off.

“This seems like a nice, friendly thing Schlatt's doing…”

“Tommy,” Wilbur turned to face him,

“ _Are we the bad guys?_ "

Tommy let out a nervous chuckle as he watched Wilbur, the man no longer wore the presidential uniform of L’manburg but a tattered coat with bags growing heavy under his eyes from the lack of sleep. No longer was there the president Wilbur Soot, a kind and fair man who laughed at others jokes and smiled. No, the person standing in front of Tommy was a man who was lost, lost and confused.

“We just kind of made ourselves the leaders but then we had a legal vote. And we lost Tommy! We lost it fair and square! Now what are we trying to do!” Wilbur had started walking again, seemingly talking into the night. “Now we are trying to overthrow him!” Wilbur stopped once again, his voice going quiet. “This just doesn't feel correct Tommy, it just- Tommy am i a villain in this story? Am I the villain in your history?” Tommy could only gaze sadly at this tired man,

“No Wilbur, we are in the right, we built L’manburg and we should have won, but due to deals we lost, none of this is our fault.” Tommy went to place a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder but the man grabbed it surprising Tommy, but what surprised Tommy the most was the crazed look that was growing in Wilbur’s eyes.

“Then Tommy, _let's be the bad guys,_ ” Tommy pulled his hand away from the man in shock, never had this man felt dangerous to Tommy but in this moment. At this very moment Tommy was terrified. The man continued to whisper.

“ _Why not Tommy, why not?_ Look, our nation is gone! it's far behind us! You know what I say,” Wilbur leaned into Tommy’s ear “ _Let's blow them to smithereens._ ” Tommy pushed Wilbur away, his voice shaking.

“Wilbur are you sure you’re in the right mind-”

“TOMMY I SAY, IF _WE_ CANT HAVE MANBURG. **_NO ONE_** , _NO ONE_ CAN HAVE MANBURG.” Tommy flinched back in shock, this wasn’t the man who led L’manburg to freedom, no, this was a crazed man who had lost all rationality. But Tommy knew Wilbur was still there, the man he had looked up to and followed to the end of the world was still in there, he just had to find him. So he desperately pleaded.

“Wilbur no, we can still take it back! Yes we lost, but I think you’re going about this the wrong way.” The man just smiled, a creepy smile, the smile of someone knowing their enemy is wrong.

“This is a new Era Tommy, let's burn the place to the ground! I want no crops to ever grow there again! I want it all gone!” He spun round in a circle, his arms wide.

“ _Tommy let's be villains_ ”

\--

Wilbur and Tommy sat in their shelter, a small cave, neither speaking a word to each other. The air was dense and Tommy hated it, he hated how he felt so useless, he wanted to help, he wanted L’manburg back, he wanted his home back. He took a deep breath and started to speak nervously fiddling with his hands.

“You know you keep talking about it like it's too far gone, but we could restore it, we can build it back to its former glory, you don’t have to just decide that it's over now. You’re just being reckless Wilbur.” Wilbur closed his eyes and leaned back against the cave wall.

“What’s the point Tommy, what's the point in rebuilding the entire place from scratch? Do you know how long it took? How much blood was shed to get L’manburg to the point it was at!?” He started to raise his voice, the air growing tense once again. “You know what would happen if we could get L’manburg back? More blood would be shed and we would be the _illegitimate rulers_ of a nation that the world hates!” Wilbur put on a mocking voice “The world is all like ‘The enemy of the enemy is my friend’ yeah?” Tommy nodded cautiously as Wilbur continued, “You see the minute we defeat our enemy what happens then? There's no more enemy keeping the bonds together!” Tommy cut in.

“No, Wilbur. The reason we made L’manburg in the first place was to get away from it all. The reason that we went through all the bloodshed and the pain! Is because _we_ needed L’manburg and if there isn't L’manburg then what's the point in this life?” A shadow had fallen over Wilbur’s eyes, he spoke and it was like Tommy had never met the man before, his voice was cold and his eyes were looking at him like he was nothing.

“ _I know why you’re doing this to me Tommy,_ ” he let out a cold laugh, “I can see it in your eyes, i see it, i can hear it in your voice! Tommy innit, _you're scared_. _Tommy you're scared that people will think differently of you,_ ” Wilbur had stood up and was now right in front of Tommy looking down on him, “Tommy when i said ‘you’re never going to be president’ you’ve gotta understand that wasn’t a challenge, _that’s true_ , _you’re never gonna be president Tommy._ And I can hear it in your voice. You're trying to sound like you know what you're doing, so that you can prove me wrong.” Tommy gazed into the eyes of the man he once knew as Wilbur’s voice grew more crazed, “Tommy... _none of us know what we're doing._ We're screwed, we were screwed the minute we were thrown out! Cause Schlatt knows- he's a smart man, he knows that if we fight him, even if we beat him, we've lost. If he fights us and kills us, we've lost. Tommy, there's no in-between, he KNOWS we've lost!” Wilbur's voice softened ever so slightly, “And... I know you're scared, Tommy, I understand you're scared. And it's scary! It's scary, Tommy, but y'know what, in a time like this, when a man has nothing to lose, d'yknow what that means?”

Tommy felt like the world was falling around him. The friend he once had called Wilbur Soot was disappearing in front of him and all he could do was watch as tears grew in his eyes as he listened to the lost soul of Wilbur Soot. So as he mumbled “What does it mean?” he knew after the words spilled from his mouth it was the end.

“ _ **It means we can do what we want.**_ Tommy we have a person on our side who literally rigged our nation with TNT. _We can do the same to them._ We can rig this festival with TNT! We can kill them all Tommy!" Tommy could only stare in shock at what Wilbur was saying, how could he ever think to kill his friends? The people they loved? Tommy didn’t understand, no, he _wouldn’t_ understand. “Have you not noticed?! Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're lying to us! Tubbo?! He's lying to you, man! He- **_He_** would drop us at the **SECOND** he realizes we're not in the lead anymore!” Tommy had heard enough, he could take whatever Wilbur said but claiming everyone to be traitors, even Tubbo, it was the last straw.

“No, NO!” Tommy punched Wilbur across the face. Wilbur stumbled back, stunned eyes wide, “STOP IT! Alright?!” Wilbur stayed silent, eyes downcast as Tommy calmed himself, “Wilbur, you're being reckless, you're not- You're not being the man that came in as president. If this is what you think will let us recover L'Manburg, then I'll go along with it, but I don't agree with it, okay? This isn't the right thing to do, this isn't the _moral_ thing to do. What's the point in doing anything if we've lost all hope?” and with that Tommy left into the night leaving Wilbur to stand there alone. The only sound that could be heard was the chilling laugh of a defeated man stripped of power and left to rot.

\--

Tommy had found himself sitting next to Tubbo on a bench in L’manburg, Tommy refuses to call it Manburg, he didn't know how he got there knowing, if he was spotted it would be over, but for the time being they sat there in peace.

“Tubbo,” Tommy sighed as he looked at his friend, “Wilbur’s gone crazy.” Tubbo glanced at Tommy.

“What makes you say that?” Tommy thought for a moment before speaking.

“I can’t tell you but I just know, the festival’s not gonna be a good day. He wants to get rid of L’manburg and I don’t want that.” Tubbo’s eyes widened a bit in surprise.

“Why would he do that? The festival is gonna be great-” Tubbo was interrupted by Tommy.

“He wants you blown up Tubbo! He doesn't believe you’re here to help alright?” Tommy’s voice grew pained as he continued, “He doesn’t even think _I’m_ here to help. He thinks the place is too far gone saying we have the upper hand.”

“Well he's right we do have the upper hand.” Tommy stood up in frustration.

“And I know we do! I know _WE_ do Tubbo, but Wilburs-” he let out a pained laugh, “Wilburs not the man he used to be.” Tommy’s gaze landed on the rising of the sun, “Tubbo just know that whatever happens we have to trust each other.”

“Yea.” Tubbo turned towards the sun with Tommy the golden light washing over them.

“You know, right now, we could just run away Tubbo, we could run away from here.” Tubbo hummed in agreement.

“We could start a new life. We’d have everything we care about.” The two boys gazed at the sun before Tommy turned away.

“No. We have to stay, we’re here for L’manburg. We’re not giving up now Tubbo, we’re gonna restore it.” Tommy spoke with determination, Tubbo standing by his side.

“We definitely can, it's not too far gone.”

“Tread lightly Tubbo and don’t trust _anyone_.” Tommy started to walk away from Tubbo back towards the forest, “We’ll get it back, but we can only trust each other.” He stopped for a few seconds, “I don’t think we can trust Wilbur anymore.” He turned back towards Tubbo with pain in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Tommy nodded

“He might snap out of it, but right now- Tubbo, he wants to make the festival the worst day of everyone in Manburg’s life.” Tommy gave Tubbo a pained smile. “Just don’t give up now. Wilbur may have lost it but don’t give up on him, _don’t give up on Wilbur_. And most importantly,” Tommy held out his hand towards Tubbo the sun basking behind him,

“Don’t give up on eachother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as my RE assignment I don't know what I'm doing. This is also my first fic on here so I hope you liked it!


End file.
